Sex Club
by Crazycatlady89
Summary: Asami Sato is the manager of the high end swinger/sex club Temple. After a long dry spell someone interesting finally shows up, in the arms of another couple. Can Asami win the girl for herself or will she be cursed to forever watch from the side lines?


**Chapter 1: First encounters.**

The sound of her tight scribble on paper reminded her of late night cramming sessions. Back when she was still in college and ready to challenge the world. She was gonna be the next Tesla or Hedy Lamarr she was sure of it. With her help her dad's company would be building the supercars of tomorrow. Hydrogen cars, self driving and one day they'd make them glide or fly or run on shiftable rails.

That dream died when her father murdered her mother.

It was some petty act of jealousy or other. Something small like the usual things that upset him, like dinner being late or her talking back to him.

He bankrupted the family company to pay for his trial and appeals.

He didn't win of course.

There was no reasonable doubt.

Nothing to do.

Asami knew it was for the better, it didn't soothe the ache of losing both her parents but at least she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd never be out.

She'd like to think that she pulled through alright, but objectively she knew she hadn't. Not really. She was the poster child for squandered potential for sure.

Her diploma was tossed somewhere in her shared two bedroom apartment, she'd never even looked for work in the field. Tinkering on cars didn't bring her any relief, just a boatload of aching memories of working on machines, automobiles and all kinds of gadgets with her dad. Every turn of the wrench was another squeeze around her mom's neck.

It was better to leave all that stuff in the past, it was better to forget.

She'd tried, in every way possible.

Denial, drugs, drinking, fighting.

Fucking everything that walked.

Funnily enough that was what got her here.

Back then she had done it the hard way, going out at night, drinking up her courage until someone presented themselves. She'd make her move or they would make theirs. They'd fuck, Asami would get their number and never call it.

Then she met Opal.

It was chance really, because Opal didn't really go to clubs, at least not the kinda clubs Asami frequented. She was out to celebrate a friends birthday. They'd hit it off, fucked, Opal hadn't tried to give Asami her phone number, and she didn't ask for hers.

" _You haven't even given me your name." Asami said, truth be told she was a bit insulted. She'd brought her a-game with this girl and she didn't even want a callback?_

 _Opal stretched out on her bed, "Why? Do you need it?"_

 _Asami shook her head, "Not really. People just usually tell me."_

" _People do a lot of things. They want a lot of things." Opal replied._

" _But you don't?"_

 _Opal looked her over, "I got what I wanted already. I thought that was your game anyway."_

" _I don't have a game. I just don't like attachments."_

" _You're going about this all wrong then. How many strangers have you had in here? Twenty? A hundred? The way your bed squeaks I'll guess it's something like that."_

 _Asami blushed a bit._

" _I didn't realize there was a better way."_

" _Well you can go to their place, it's what I do." Opal reached into her purse, "or you can find a common bit of ground."_

 _Opal handed Asami a business card, it was all black with a name and an andress in shimmering white._

" _Temple? Your advice is to pray on innocent religious girls?"_

 _The girl grinned wide, "You won't find any innocent girls at that location. It's a club, for the… sexually liberated. You could say."_

" _So it's a sex club?"_

" _If you want to call it that, sure, but it's a lot more than that I promise you."_

 _Opal got off the bed and encircled Asami's waist, "a lot more," she breathed into Asami's ear._

 _Asami allowed herself to fall under the girl's magical fingers once more._

That was nearly 5 years ago today.

It had taken some courage, and a lot of soul searching before she stepped into the Temple. Immediately she conceded that Sex club was very much an oversimplification of what this place was.

Temple was a place of worship, but rather than worshiping any kind of god it spoke to more carnal pleasures it's idolatry was the human body and all the pleasure doted upon it.

On the outside it looked the part of an oversized colonial mansion, complete with a white picket fence and a immaculate trimmed yard.

Gradually upon entering the illusion of normality would slip further and further away. A small reception opened into a parlor and beyond that, the great dining hall. Ironically still called the dining hall even though it hosted a sit down dinner less than twice a year, on very special occasions. Stranger even because it was outfitted with an array of wheeled beds that could be pushed to the side to create a large open space, but mostly was moved around into the room. Directly above the wide french doors leading into the parlor was a double staircase, each leading to a gender specific dressing room and a hallway of themed bedrooms. Some with great kingsize beds, others fitted wall to wall with mattresses. Some which doors would close and lock, other who remained fully open or had one way mirrors between them or to the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a very special room which could only be opened by staff. The decour in this wing, apart from the themed rooms, was mostly eastern asian boudoir, with notes of sandstone blocks and thick rugs in the hallways between rooms.

At the very end of the dining hall was another set of stairs in pure stone, wide and winding downwards to a large turkish bath. Even further down was the basement or dungeon, if you will, more popularly known as the SM basement. Set in black and accentuated with red the whole basement was outfitted to allow for all kinds of play, be it pleasure or pain. A kind of medieval theme crept in, showing homage to the golden age of torture.

In truth Asami had been very smitten with the place. Quickly becoming a regular there, although she was a bit of a rare kind. More selective with her choices and only into girls. The owner took a liking to her immediately when she fixed the Sybian machine, offered her part time employment. Couple of years later she took over as manager.

Temple blossomed under her guidance and firm structure, she cleaned up the personnel, enforced a new dress code and began a whole new type of events. The biannual sit down dinner, Ladies night, Masters Ball, Toys Galore and a slew of massage nights where ladies and gentlemen offered their services for free. She began fiddling with computers, which turned into a full blown obsession, eventually designing a web page for Temple and it's smaller sister locations which now counted more than fifty thousand members.

Asami was currently scribbling down a note for the morning shift, she always managed the reception on her work days, with a single helper on hand to restock condoms and lube, empty trashcans and all the other day to day tasks associated with the club.

Asami then took stock and placed orders for the many specialty vendors who catered to the Temple.

Today was a sunday, and it was shaping to be a very boring one.

The webpage had it's own little event calendar, Asami checked it earlier and it was almost empty. Spontaneous events do happen, but you'd be surprised really how much perversion is perfectly preplanned even weeks in advance.

Asami spent the next few hours showing new faces around, explaining the use of specific pieces of equipment and generally chatting to her guests about one thing or another.

Around eight her prediction was disproven utterly wrong, today would in fact become very very interesting if she liked it or not.

Kuvira walked in, wearing her black three piece power suit, the one with the very masculine cut that tickled Asami in all the right places. Her dress shoes was polished and her hair pulled tight into a high ponytail. She looked like a highballer come out to play. Asami had heard the roar of her muscle car as it pulled into the street, the only surprise was that she'd come through the doors alone. Her usual counterpart quite absent from the picture.

Kuvira stuffed her sunglasses into her chest pocket and handed Asami her jacket, kissing her on both cheeks with a smile.

"Wonderful to see you again." Asami said.

"Likewise dear. Opal isn't here yet?"

"No. Should she be? I haven't seen her in a while."

Kuvira shot her a lazy grin, "She's been baiting this hot little thing at our gym for months, finally convinced her to come tonight, I was hoping to make a grand entrance in front of them, seems it will be the opposite now."

"Oh, so that's what that whole thing was about. I thought that was a little ostentatious even for you."

Kuvira laughed, "Us butches have to use our own tricks," she looked Asami up and down, "we can't all just walk in, hips aswaying and turn every eye in the room." She wasn't particular butch, but pleasantly androgynous.

Asami blushed, "Well well, aren't we flirty tonight Ms. Beifong."

"I think I'll need to be, Opal said this girl was rather shy."

She said it quite seriously but her eyes glinted with mischief.

"And you Miss Sato? Nothing tasty on the menu for you tonight?"

"It's been slow lately in the lady-loving-ladies department. Maybe you should recommend me your gym?"

"Noted. Ahh I think that's them."

The quiet purr of Opal's engine died out, Asami wasn't surprised Kuvira had noticed it. She was always very attentive with these things. Moments later Opal held the door open for a shorter but, from a distance, quite broad looking young lady. She looked to be a few years younger than Kuvira, maybe a year or two above Opal. Instead of watching the tall handsome figure of Kuvira the girl's eyes locked into Asami's. Gletscher blue clashing amicably with emerald. The girl immediately went beet red and looked down, much to Kuvira's amusement. At the same time giving Asami a proper chance to take her in.

At first she had thought her a little pudgy, upon closer inspection she realized that her short leather jacket was stretched by ample curves and thick coiling muscles. She looked powerful, like a cage fighter.

Kuvira was intimidating in her own right, dashing, controlled, slightly arrogant but this girl brimmed with primal energy.

Every fiber in Asami's body hoped she'd take a shine to the club and come again. Good friends share.

Opal seemed to notice how both the women she was approaching had barely spared her a glance, even Kuvira seemed entirely focused on this new gorgeous entity walking towards them in an even step. Ready to face the challenge of their company.

Opal broke Kuvira out of her reverie with a slow kiss. Then stepped around the high desk and hugged Asami tightly.

She whispered in her ear, very quietly "...play your cards right."

Opal always had a thing for whispers and secrets and all things hidden in the dark.

Kuvira introduced herself to the girl with a warm handshake, "you must be Korra. Opal speaks very highly of you. A true pleasure to finally meet you in person."

The girl blushed again, "And you must be Kuvira." she muttered.

Not one to be left out in the presence of new beauty Asami quickly stepped forwards. "I'm Asami, I manage the Temple." She shook Korra's hand as well, "please allow me to be off service to you in any way I can."

That wasn't how she normally phrased that, it just slipped out. The girl went beet red again and both Opal and Kuvira chuckled.

"Jeez Asami, give the rest of us a chance before you floor her completely," Kuvira jested.

Asami looked at Korra, then at Kuvira, then back Korra, "Well alright then, but know I am doing this with my utmost reluctance," She gave Korra's arm a squeeze, thrills running down her body went she felt the taut muscle there. Was Korra flexing for her? She really hoped so. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted either way."

She winked at Korra, who looked a bit speechless.

"Now to the boring stuff, I'm sure Opal has told you the rules but just to be safe, all guests must hand over their outerwear, as well as any phones or recording devices for safe keeping, as they are forbidden on the premises."

Korra and Opal did just that. Asami snuck another glance at Korra's physique as she stood there in her sleeveless top. Opal was wearing one of her usual summer dresses and a pair of floral ballerinas.

"The dresscode is very simply erotic wear, we have a guest wardrobe upstair with everything but bottoms. But you may also bring your own attire or simply wear your underwear. Feel free to borrow a sarong from the wardrobe if you feel too uncovered." Her gaze wandered over those tightly muscled arms, "though I don't think you'd have anything to hide," she added unconsciously.

Korra laughed. Opal and Kuvira exchanged glances, it had been an age since any of them saw Asami this affected by a girl. Something in Kuvira's eyes silently asked Opal if they should go through with it at all. Opal gave an encouraging nod to Kuvira and took Korra's hand.

"I'm sure we'll find something appropriate for her. See you in a bit Asami."

"Have fun!" she called after them. Internally she hoped Korra wouldn't like a sarong, she could really do with another eyeful of that. In fact she really, really hoped.

It wasn't strictly necessary for a wardrobe check with the hostess, but Asami thought they came back just to give her another look of their new charge.

Like Kuvira she was simply in her underwear, black boy shorts and a black sports bra to Kuvira's matching set in dark green. Asami's images of a couple of cage fighters returned, Kuvira was taller but less curvaceous. Both her hips and shoulders a half hand narrower than Korra's. Her skin was slightly olive like Opals in contrast to Korra's milk coffee.

Between them, arms linked on either side was Opal. Slender, less defined muscle, if any. Perfect full lips always lit into a smile. Somehow she managed to hold her own between these two goddesses of fitness.

She wore a jade green matching pair of lacy underwear. Foregoing her normal stockings and girdle intentionally. Asami had a feeling both of them had opted for a less intimidating look, without too many doodads for Korra's sake.

"Isn't that a sight for sore eyes," Asami drawled, she tried giving Korra an encouraging smile but the woman's eyes was averted.

"Too bad you'll be stuck here all night. We could've really used the company," Opal teased. Asami noticed Korra could even blush as far as her chest. Cute.

Kuvira gentle stroked Korra's back, "Shall we skip the grand tour and just do the upper floors today?"

"Korra?" Opal asked.

When Korra spoke, Asami noted the slight rasp in her voice. It wasn't as deep as she anticipated but still hitting all the notes just right. "I think that would be good. I'm very eager to see more of this place." She finally looked straight at Asami.

"Enjoy yourself ladies," Asami said, with no little amount of envy.

Three hours later Temple was all but deserted and a very exhausted looking trio made their way back downstairs. They'd re adorned their clothing and stood slightly dripping with water from the quick showers. You just can't go back into the world smelling like a whorehouse, it wouldn't be proper.

Opal and Kuvira, shit eating grins plastered on both their faces lead down a very serene looking Korra. Who blushed yet again when she realized Asami was still at the reception and very much aware of what Korra had just been doing with her two friends. Both of which had spent a fair bit of time talking her up in one way or the other.

Kuvira ordered a gatorade for each of them, not a particular fancy drink but a quick once over of the large cooling cabinet Asami got them from told Korra that this place certainly wasn't stocked with expensive brandy or fruit cocktails. Not that she would have liked any of that right now.

Asami placed a bottle in front of her, "It's like working out, you gotta replace those electrolytes. More than one person had a heat stroke or fainted in here."

"Thanks."

"We have fancy events too, with real champagne flutes and all the accoutrements," Asami told her, as if she'd realized that Korra had been wondering.

"We are a pleasure establishment after all, no reason to pretend we're classier than that."

Korra smiled, "I think you have a very respectable place here. I never imagined a, eh, pleasure establishment, could be like this."

"You visited other clubs?" Asami inquired.

"Can't say I have. But the imagination does run a little wild at times."

"We're in the business of just that dear. There are filthier places here too, I imagine those two took you to one of the private playrooms? There are rooms for any fantasy you could have here, and more."

Korra gulped. "I'm sure."

Before Asami had a chance to inquire further Opal piped up, "I hate to break up a good pick up attempt but we really have to run along. We'll make sure she comes back to you Asami."

The hostess laughed, "please do Opal. You can't bring someone so interesting along and capitalize on her the entire evening. It's not fair to us single ladies."

Korra blushed, "I'd happily come again Asami. It's been a pleasure."

"I'm sure next time will be even more pleasurable," Asami said, gently shaking Korra's slightly sweaty hand.

Kuvira gave Asami her usual kisses, then walked Korra to the door. Once they'd slipped out Opal crossed behind the desk again. Without warning drawing Asami into a deep kiss, Asami answered it fully, grasping on to Opal's lithe frame while Opal held her hair firmly.

She could taste the usual taste of Opal's mouth, her core throbbed when she realized what the other taste was. Opal broke off the kiss.

"You needed to taste her," she whispered, her thumb traced over Asami's still parted lips. "You won't believe how fucking good she was. Opal hands wandered on Asami's body until her settled again her mound, firmly pressing in and out to give her shifting pressure just the right place. "You're so warm down here. Did you like her?"

Opal laughed.

"Of course you liked her."

Asami gasped a little, "how cruel you are," she whispered back.

After another kiss Opal broke it off.

Asami watched her walk out, her entire body throbbing with need. Opal Beifong, you're not going to ruin another girl.

Not that she minded how Opal ruined her, it's just really infuriating when someone knows so well how to push your buttons. Asami smiled to herself.

No more paperwork tonight.


End file.
